The New students!
by animals202
Summary: A bunch of new students come to the DWMA, they are pretty normal. At least it seems. What happens when witches invade the school? Do they survive? Rated T for extreme violence and gore. I do not own anything! If you can't handle suspense don't read it! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1, Welcome 1

**~Still accepting characters~**

Maka's POV

" class " professor Stein said . I raised my head from the book it was buried in . " these people are wanted at the death room " he said . I knew these people were the ones who had to show the new students around . " Black Star , Patty , and Maka " Stein says , I face palmed . Who in the right mind would pick Black Star and Patty ? I stand up and head for the death room , Black Star and Patty behind me . Black Star and Patty were making a lot of noise but I ignored them . When I arrive I am greeted by lord death , " hiyyya !". Black Star shouts his reply, " YAHHOOOO! THE AMAZING BLACK STAR IS HERE !". Lord Death bounces up and down and clasps his enormous hands together , " well I have a important mission for you ". I nod , " I know , we have to show the new kids around the school !' . He nods , " uh-huh , they will be coming at different times , today and tomorrow , so we need you three to show them around , one of you per group that comes ". Patty squeals , " yay! New people !". Black Star jumps in the air , " of course you picked me , I am the biggest star around here !". I drag those two down to the front of the school . We wait . " hey Black Star , you can do the first group " I say . He nods eagerly , " of course !". I turn to Patty , " you do it after him " . She squeals again , " new people!". I sit down , it is hard to deal with these two.

Lacy 's POV

I walked up to the big , symmetrical , place called the DWMA. " were here Lacy " Katana , my weapon , said . I walked up the steps and found a welcome party . A boy with blue hair shaped like a star, he was wearing a ninja boy outfit . A blond girl , with her hair in two pigtails , in the normal outfit . Another blond girl was there , but her hair was short , she had shorts and a red shirt that only covered her chest , to finish it was a cowboy hat. That is really all I could observe before the blue haired boy ran up to me . I flinched . " hi I'm Black Star , but you probably already know that !" Black Star said ( yelled ). I heard , " Maka Chop " , then the boy was on the ground . I giggled a little . " hi , I am Maka " says the pigtailed girl . I smile a little , then say , " I'm Lacy Darkmoore" . Katana introduced herself , too, " I'm katana". The blond girl nodded then pointed at the other blond , ( she was drawing a giraffe !) " that is Patty " . The short blond haired girl jumped at her name , then when she saw me , she ran up to me , " hi, iamPattynicetommeetyou,iamheretoshowyouaroundtheDW MAbutBlackStarisdoingyouandiamdoingthenextgroup " . She said it all in one breath ! " hi.." I say . Backing up , wishing for space . I didn't get my space . " doyoulikegiraffes!Ilikegiraffes!" the girl said , pouncing on me again . Luckily ,Katana comes to my rescue and pulls the girl off . I sigh in relief . Black Star hops up again , " time to show you around ". before we can object , he pulls us into the school. He shows us around the whole place , but he really just talks about himself . I sigh , it could be worse .

Rain's POV

I walked in the forest . My Meister , Ignacio , was next to me . I twirled both my braids . I like looking at the blue part . My hair is white except at the bottom where there are blue tips . I dropped the braids and opened my locket . I touched my sister's picture , then my dads. I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with cuffs , jean shorts , and black slip on shoes . Ignacio was taller then me. He had exactly what I looked for in a guy . A little muscular and dark brown hair . I can't say I am in love with him that much though . His eyes are light brown , but had flecks of gold . I heard a rustle in the bushes next to me , and I knew who it was , " Acord , stop stalking me " , I say . Immediately , a boy with blond hair and amber eyes pop out of the bushes . He runs up to me , " please date me !".I shake my head, " no" I say firmly . He looks like he is about to cry, " well if you don't , I-I-I-I'll " before he finishes Ignacio picks him up by his shirt and tosses him away. Acord gets up and runs away . I know he will be back , though. We find our way out of the forest , and I walk out into the sun . I don't notice a scorpion on a tree near me . I spot the school know as the DWMA . It is symmetrical , and big , no scratch that , huge! I run up the steps and Ignacio follows but walking . When I reach the top ,I see a girl with short blond hair drawing a giraffe. A girl next to her , with blond pigtails, notices me. " hey , are you new , too?" the pigtailed girl asks . I nod , " hi , I am Rain Morningstar , who are you ?" . I say it politely , first impressions everything. " I am Maka Albarn " says the pigtailed girl . Then the blond girl that was drawing giraffes ran up to me , " hi I am Patty , and do you like giraffes ?" . I smile , " hello Patty , and um I guess " . She jumps up and down , " giraffesssssssssss giraffesssssssssssss " she sings . The blond girl points at her , " she will show you around ". I mentally face palm . Ignacio and I follow her anyway .

Ignacio's POV

I can't believe that I am stuck with a girl like Patty . Patty is walking around , pretending to be a airplane. I try to give her one of my scary army glares but she ignores it . I keep mentally face palming myself .

Alice's POV

I walked through the forest , my weapon , Cheshire Knight , following me . My long pretty dress tickled my ankles and my blond hair went to my back . My big blue eyes were staring at the ground . Cheshire is a muscular guy , with purple hair except for a blue streak . His hair matches with his purple eyes. He has a black vest with a hood that covers his cat ears . He wears black cargo pants and black boots . He is really cute. I don't notice but a red raven flies above me . We reach the end of the forest and I see the DWMA. " were hear " Cheshire says . He grabs my hand , which make me blush , and pulls me up the stairs. When we reach there , I see a blond girl there waiting for us . " hi I am Cheshire " Cheshire says , he is always straight forward . " I am Maka , and I am here to show you around " the blond haired girl said . I nod and follow her . She shows me the school then leads me to the school dormitories . " this is where you can stay " Maka says before leaving .

Black Star's POV

I got back to the front of the DWMA and waited for new newcomers . Patty came up soon and we both waited .It became midnight , but two more group was suppose to come.

Kisa's POV

I bet we were the last group to arrive at the DWMA . We got lost but found are way back on the trail. Jett and I . Jett is my weapon , and I am his meister . I don't notice A pair of yellow eyes following me. And when I pass the eyes , a wolf nose sticks out . It goes right back in immediately . I walk out of the forest and into the sun, " nice day " I say . Jett shrugs . " come on " I say grabbing his hand and dragging him up the steps ( literally) . I don't notice him blushing. When we reach the top , a boy with blue hair that is shaped in a star is waiting for us , a girl with short blond hair with him. " you finally got here , I'm Black Star" the blue haired boy said . I nodded, "I'm Kisa". " well follow me " he said , and I followed . He showed us around the school, he manly talked about himself . " you know I am really strong " he said flexing his muscles. " stop being annoying " Jett said roughly , pushing him away from me . He didn't fall over but he still got angry . " what is your problem ? " Black Star asked . " You " Jett answered. I could see a fight coming . " guys , break it up , it is late and we need to sleep" I say , pushing them away from one another. Jett grunts but walks away and I follow . We eventually find our rooms .

Jewel's POV

" are you sure we are going the right way ?" Brielle asked me . I nodded . Megan looked at the map , " it is backwards ". I face palm , " shoot " I say . Ally laughs , " Jewel got as lost , Yay!". Sometimes Ally acts like a kindergartener, so do I .Half and hour passed and we finally get out of the woods. I don't notice a spider on a tree nearby . We walk up the steps and I give Ally the nod . We both grab our meisters hands and pulled them up the steps . " Jewel " Brielle said while being dragged up the steps . I laugh . When we reach the top a girl with short blond hair greets us , " hi, I'm Patty !". I see that she is drawing a giraffe . " you don't draw giraffe's like that " I say , I pull out a piece of paper , " you draw it like this ". Ally grabs a sheet of paper ,too. Soon all of us are drawing . When we are all finished we show Patty our work . She loved Ally's and mine. She didn't like Brielle's or Megan's as much . The moon was up and Patty showed as around . When we reached the dorm rooms we said ours goodnights . I was happy that I already made a friend !

**~ Author's Note ~**

**Sorry if I didn't get your character in ! I put a lot though , and there enemies. Those animals that I put are there enemies . Sorry it took me so long to finish . I wanted to put a lot of characters in ! More characters are coming in and the new characters are going to be introduced to the class! Please review ! **


	2. Chapter 2, Welcome 2

Maka's POV

I got up early cause the new students could come at any time . Once I dressed , I walked to the front of the school. Black Star and Patty were already there . We waited .

Marth's POV

I walked through the school. I don't know why I haven't attended the school before . I live with the headmaster . I'm guessing the people who are suppose to greet me are at the front of the school. I head over there . I get lost easily . " Hey , Kaguya , do you know where we are going ?" I asked my weapon . She shook her head , her white sun dress swaying .While we are wondering around we meet a lady with blond hair and a eye patch . " hey can you help us around?" I ask . She nods . She keeps leading me this way and that . At the end , she got me more lost ." sorry " she said , " I am not good with directions". I sigh , " now you tell me " I mumble . Kaguya and I eventually find the front of the school and we sneak up on a blond girl with pigtails . I walk up behind her and say , " boo !" . The girl jumps . I see her mouth moving but nothing comes out . I realize I am wearing my head phones again , I take them out . " sorry , what?" . the blond girl sighed , " your Justin Laws daughter aren't you ?" . I nodded , " how did you know ?" . She pointed towards the earphones, " same habits ". I laughed , " so you going to show us around ?". she nodded . She grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the school.

Christov's POV

I walked through the forest . Jessica Reth's hand in mine. She is my girlfriend , and my meister . We reached the end of the forest . I don't notice a rustle in bush nearby. Neither a bear nose sticking out . We emerge in the sunlight . " it is a nice day " I say , Jessica nods. We climb the stairs , and find a blue haired kid and a blond hair girl waiting for us. " hello , " I'm Patty " the blond girl said . I smile , " I am Cristov McCalovich". The blue haired boy said , " I am Black Star ". Jessica smiled , " I am Jessica Reth". The Black Star kid pointed inside the school , " I am going to show you around " he said . We followed him through the school .

Alex's POV

I walked through the woods . Bronze was next to me . " Al , how much longer ?" Bronze asked me , lazily. I shook my head , " I don't know ". He sighed . Somehow he is my weapon . " you should be lucky , you have a hat that blocks the sun" I say , I was half teasing though . He laughed and put it on my head . I thought I looked funny in his graffiti hat . It looked better in his Brunette hair then my whitish-blond hair . I kept the hat on anyway . I had silver bobby pins holding up my hair . Actually everything I was wearing was silver. I had a silver army shirt , gray cargo pants , a silver jacket , and silver bracelets and anklets. My eyes even were gray . Or well my eye was gray . I have a scar on the other . " finally , we are here " Bronze said , snapping me back to reality. I looked up to see a huge school . There were steps leading up to the entrance , and Bronze grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps . Luckily he didn't drag me . When we reached the top a girl with short blond hair greeted as . " hi I am Patty ! Doyoulikegiraffes?Ilikegirraffes" . She said it all in one sentence . " hi I am Ally" I say , shyly. " Hi I am Bronze " Bronze says proudly. There is such a difference between us. " I have one question " Patty says . I sigh , she is probably going to ask me about my scar. " do you like giraffes?" Patty asked . This took me by surprise , " well , yes I guess ". She smiles , " yay!". she then grabs my hand and pulls me through the school and Bronze following .

Circe's POV

I jumped off the roof of the DWMA . I looked inside and saw Ally . I knew I came to the right place . I was going to crush her and Bronze . I transformed into a crow and flew back to the forest .

Rimu's POV

I walked through the forest . My partner Gaku next to me . I pulled my hood tighter over my head. I look like a guy from far away . I have baggy jeans and sneakers . My brunette hair was in a ponytail , there was a purple streak through my hair . Gaku and I are a strange pair . Gaku has his black hair that is in a ponytail , and has pale skin , making him look gothic. Another thing about him , is his height , he is 6 , 5 . He has three earrings on his left ear , and carries a black and blue checkered backpack . We didn't notice a dove watching us . We reach the end of the forest , and walk up the steps . At first there is nobody, then a blond haired girl with two pigtails comes out of the school " sorry I am late " she says . She then sticks out her hand , " I'm Maka " . Gaku shakes her hand , " I am Gaku , and this is Rimu". I nod my agreement . She grabs my hand and pulls me through the school pointing things out . Eventually she lets us go .

**~~little note , I can't have too many characters or else I may leave some out in the story or forget a character , so I am stopping here with the characters , if I promised you that I may add your character and I didn't tell me and I will add them ~ **

~ Time skip , next day ,Maka's POV~

I sat down in class , today was the day the new students would introduce themselves . I waited for the bell to ring . When it finally rang class started . " okay class , today we will introduce the new students " Professor Stein said . He opened the door and I saw them all come in . I tried remembering their names . Lacy , Katana , Rain , Ignacio , Alice Cheshire, Kisa , Jett , Jewel , Brielle , Ally , Megan , Marth , Kaguya, Cristov , Jessica , Rimu , and Gaku . They were all here . Lacy and Katana stepped up first , " hello , I am Katana and this is my partner Lacy" Katana said , Lacy just waved from behind Katana . They then found a seat , and Rain and Ignacio came up next . " hello I am Rain and this is my partner Ignacio " Rain said , waving to the crowd , Ignacio nodded . They found there seats , and Alice and Chesire stepped up next . " I'm Ignacio , and this is Alice" Ignacio said , Alice looked at the ground . Ignacio grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps . I think I saw Alice blush . Kisa and Jett were next . Kisa bounced to the front, " I'm Kisa and this is Jett !" Kisa sang , pointing to Jett . They found a seat . Jewel and Brielle were up next . Jewel ran up to the front , pulling Brielle with her . " hellllloooooo , I'm Jewel and this is Brielle " Jewel said . She was jumping everywhere . " WHO WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND !" Jewel shouted . And I thought Black Star was loud . Brielle grabbed her hand but when she was about to sit next to Kim , Jewel pulled her over to Patty and they started drawing giraffes . Kisa joined them . I sighed , the little kid acting girls finally all met . There was only one girl left to the group , Ally . Megan and Ally stepped up to the front . " Hello, I'm Ally !" Ally said , half- shouting. " I'm Megan " Megan said . Ally grabbed there hand and they raced up to the giraffe group . Marth and Kaguya were next . Marth just stood there until Kaguya took the headphones from her ear . Everyone sighed . Everyone knew Justin Law. " I'm Marth and this is Kaguya" Marth said pointing towards Kaguya . They go and sit down . Cristov and Jessica came up and holding hands . " I'm Cristov and this is my GIRLFRIEND Jessica" he said girlfriend so all the guys knew she was taken . They took a seat . Rimu and Gaku were the last ones . Gaku was the one who talked , " hi , I'm Gaku and this is Rimu " Gaku said . Rimu quickly walked off stage . Her jacket covering her scar . Class the started .

**~ I hope you liked this chapter ! I introduced all of the characters to the class . In the next chapter , Maka will check out there souls , and the witches will…( no giveaways! ). Keep reading please~**


	3. Chapter 3, Witches Plan

Maka's POV

I felt a tap on the shoulder . " hey Maka " Soul said . " quiet soul , can't you see that I am reading !". He sighed , " it is just a book ". I closed my book , " Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa CHOP!" . There was now a dent in Soul's head. " Was there something you wanted to say ?" I asked . He nodded , " how about you check out the new students souls ?" . I shrugged and then closed my eyes . When I opened them I saw the souls . I looked over at Kaguya's soul and it was fox shaped soul that is white and has kishin markings . I looked over at Jewel who's soul was dark and had purple outlining it . I looked over at Kisa and saw that she had a rare angel soul. " there soul's are … interesting " I told Soul. He was confused , " what do you mean ?". The bell rang . I stood up . " interesting " I say .

Circe's POV

I circled around the school as a crow . I landed on a branch next to me for a break . A dove flew down next to me . " Zenya , is that you ?" I asked . The dove nodded . " you are never going to catch Alice like that " Zenya said . I glared at her , " well have you succeed in killing Rimu " . We glared at each othe for a while . " I though maybe we could team up " Zenya says . This stunned me . Witches never team up . " what is the catch?" I asked . She laugh , " no catch , I get to kill Rimu and you can kill Alice". I smiled evilly. " okay" I answer. Zenya nodded her head towards a red raven . " how about we get Hearts into this , too , she hasn't caught Alice either" Zenya asks . I nod and we fly over . " what do you want ?" Hearts asked rudely. " do you want to team up with us to defeat all of are enemies " Zenya asks . Hearts looked at us suspiciously , " what is the catch ". Zenya and I both start laughing . We stop as fast as we started , though . " there are no catches , we both get our enemy defeated , fair " Zenya says . Hearts thinks about it a little then nods , " but one hint that you are against me ….. Off with your heads !" Hearts says . A scorpion and spider crawl up the tree . " we want in " says the scorpion . " is that you Scorpio and Lady Aracnhe ?" I ask . " yes it is us " says Lady Aracnhe in her cool voice . I looked over at Hearts and Zenya , " I say yes ". They nod there agreement. " but on hint that you are against me …." Hearts began . " we know " Scorpio said . Zenya just flies off when a cat jumps and catches her . " get off of me !" Zenya shrieked . The cat immediately got off , " didn't know that it was you Zenya". A bear three legged bear crawled out from behind a bush , " Zenya is really the only dove " The bear said . " what happened to you Werlog?" Zenya asked . " a weapon named Christov sliced my arm off " Werlog answered . The cat turned into a wolf . " I'm Amaya " the wolf said . " I heard of you , the witch that changes into any animal " Hearts said . The wolf nodded , " that's me ". Werlog got down to business , " we want to team up ". Everyone nodded . " what is plan one ?" Scorpio asked. I smiled evilly . " I got a idea ….."

Maka's POV

Alex and Bronze came bursting into the classroom . " ahhhhh , you finally came , I knew someone was missing " Stein said , stopping in the middle of his dissection. " I'm sorry sir " Alex said . Stein laughed , " I will let you get away with it this time but next time it will be dissection on you ". Nobody laughed , cause we knew he wasn't kidding . Bronze frowned a little at this but then said , " hi , I'm Bronze and this is Al " . Alex whined , " I don't like you calling me that , Bronze , my real name is Alex!". They then took a seat up at the front . I then suddenly noticed Rimu sitting next to Crona them both chatting along . I was glad that Crona made a new friend . I noticed another kid late for class . It was a blond girl .

Circe's POV

I saw the girl running up the steps . Now was my chance . I flew above her then turned human and jumped on her back. I pinned her down to the ground and muffled her screams . I stuffed a cloth in her mouth and then led her back to the forest . When I got there , Zenya walked in front of me . I gave the girl to Zenya . " we will take VERY good care of her " Zenya said creepily. She walked deeper in the forest . I then cast a spell to make myself look like the girl and then ran into the DWMA . When I walked into class , a weird teacher that I recognized as Stein glared at me . " why are you late ?" he asked . I hurried and made a excuse , " I lost my way ". He still glared at me , " I will let you get away this time but the next time is dissection". I nodded and started heading up to pick a seat . There were kids waving at me to sit with them and I guess they were the girl's friends . They started talking about boys but I ignored them . When the bell rang I headed down the steps . I bumped into one of my friends . " hey watch it !" I snapped . My friends were shocked . I quickly started acting all nice and stuff , " I mean I'm sorry". They nodded but still shocked . This was going to be harder then I thought .


	4. Chapter 4, Tournament

Maka's POV

" okay class " Stein said , " we are having a special tournament with the new kids". some of the kids grunted . " Rain and Ignacio vs. Lacy and Katana ". They all stood up . Immediately the giggles from the giraffe girls stopped , all of their preschooler eyes staring at the front of the room . " we are going to take this outside" Stein said . We followed him outside . There was already a arena set up . Rain , Ignacio, Lacy , and Katana all walked in there . Rain turned into a sword that glowed blue . Ignacio prepared the sword . Katana transformed into a weapon , wakizashi. The battle began.

Lacy's POV

As I started attacking , the voices came ." Kill him , Lacy " ,the voice said . Katana noticed this . " it is the voices , isn't it , Lacy " she asked . I nodded . " I should be fine though " I tell her . But it got louder and louder . Eventually all I heard was the voices yelling at me to kill Ignacio. I saw Katana's reflection in the weapon and saw her mouth moving . I didn't hear anything though . Katana then transformed into a human and said , " we give up ". There was a shock through everybody . I didn't object . We sat back down and so did Rain and Ignacio . Rain had a shocked look on her face . Then Stein called out , " next will be Alice and Cheshire vs. Kisa and Jett". There was a loud cheer from the giraffe group when Kisa got on the field .

Kisa's POV

Jett transformed into a black and blue scythe . I got ready for attack . Cheshire transformation was pretty cool . Cheshire transformed and a skin tight suit of armor equipped on Alice . There was cat features on the suit of armor . Long claws , tail and ears . Alice got ready , then the fight began . Alice scratched at me but I dodged and hit her with Cheshire . Immediately , her arm froze . " your not the only kid with surprises " I joke . She manages to unfreeze her arm . She scratches and I block her with the scythe . There is a explosion and the temperature goes down . There was smoke everywhere . When it went away I saw Alice on the ground too . " tie " Stein says . Some of are class mates help us into the stands again and I go back to the giraffe group.

I could tell Jett's temper rising . " Jett what is wrong ?" I ask . He shakes his head , " nothing , just need to cool off a little " . he headed into the forest and I knew from experience not to go after him.

Jewel's POV

I saw Jett leave . I was about to go after him when Stein started talking again . " Jewel and Brielle vs. Megan and Ally". I got up and got cheered by from the giraffe group . " GO KICK EACH OTHERS BUTTS!" Patty cheered to Ally and me .I transformed . I became a scythe with spikes coming out of it . Brielle caught me and got prepared . Ally transformed into a scythe with a wheel that had spikes at the end . " begin" . Megan sent the wheel from the scythe towards Brielle and she dogged . Then , Brielle went in close to Megan and was about to attack her when I sensed it coming . " Brielle move!" I say . But it was too late . The lightning shot from the sky into the wheel and then into us . Brielle fell back . " Brielle get up !" I say . She does . Anyway , she shouldn't be the one tired . I'm the one that is in a weapon that keeps reflecting the lightning everywhere , shocking me every few seconds . She then attacks Megan again , and I know what I was suppose to do . " poison insert 3!" . A purple liquid shot out of one of the spikes and it got on Megan . Immediately she fell to the ground twitching . " this round goes to Brielle and Jewel!" Stein says . Patty cheers . I then turn into a human and go over to Megan. I take the poison out of her and back into me . She sits up immediately , then I head for Jett .

I don't find him right away . But after searching for awhile , I find him . He is punching a tree . Yah, like that is good for your hands !" what are you going here ?" I ask him . He turns around immediately . " does it matter ?" . I nod , " It matters , cause you are in the second round and you don't want to let your partner down". He looks angry , " don't tell me what to do ". I start to argue back , " I'm not…" but he slaps me across the face .

Jett's POV

I hit the girl again . And again . And again . When I stop , she has a bloody nose . I see her eyes flicker red . " How dare you ….". I laugh , " I can do what I want". Suddenly I flew into the air . I looked over at the girl and saw her muttering something. " let me down " . She ignored me . I was spun upside down and slammed into rocks . Then the girl slammed me into the ground and said something I could hear , " dream crush!". I didn't get what she meant until I felt darkness wrap around me. I got nightmares . Kisa dieing , My brother rotting in jail , not being able to protect Kisa . It went on and on . Then I heard a voice from the outside . " good job , Jewel " . The spell stopped and the darkness left. I saw Jewel and her eyes were wide . There was also a woman behind her . I recognized her as Lady Aracnhe.

Uriel's ( Marth's )POV

I saw professor Stein's lips moved and Kaguya nudged me . " he called us " he said once I took my headphones out . I walked up to the front and I saw Cristov and Jessica . They are my opponents . Kaguya transformed into a silver gun . Cristov turned into a weapon and the battle began . I shot at him but he dodged all of the bullets . He came in to hit me and I said , " sword ". Kaguya transformed into a sword and I made a cut .I made sure that it wasn't that deep . " Uriel wins !". I help Cristov up. I head back to the stands and put my headphones back in .

Alex's POV

" Alex and Bronze vs. Rimu and Gaku " Stein said . I got up . Finally, it was my turn . When I get in the arena , Bronze transforms , so does Gaku . The battle begins . I aim a attack at Rimu but he dodges . He hurts my arm and in return I hurt his leg. I hit his other leg . He can barley walk now . He hurts my other arm . I can barley hold Bronze . " Stay focus Al" Bronze says . I nod . Then , are weapons clash and we both fly back . Rimu can barley get up and I can't hold on to my scythe . Stein calls it a tie cause we can't attack each other .

Suddenly , a scream makes everybody stop talking .

Maka's POV

We ran as fast as we could through the forest . The scent of blood reached my nose . I noticed that Jett and Jewel were gone . Hmmmmmm? Then the people in front of me stop . I knew we must be where the scream came from . I push my way ahead and a horror meets my eyes . Jewel and Jett were sitting in a pool of blood . There were spiders crawling all over them . I could tell that they were alive though cause of the rise and fall of there chest . There were more scratches on Jewel but Jett's scratches were just as bad . Kisa and Brielle ran out of the crowd and straight to there weapons. " what happened ?" Brielle asked . " I don't know " I told her . Brielle carried Jewel piggy-back style and so did Kisa with Jett , back to the DWMA . Kisa kept having to take breaks cause Jett was bigger then her . When they made it back , they put Jewel and Jett in the infirmary. " please leave " the doctor said . Brielle and Kisa nodded then left.

Zenya's POV

The doctor's suit was tight . I don't know why they sent me to be the doctor . Why couldn't Hearts do it ?

I looked down at the girl . There was still a spider crawling on her . I knew this was the work of Lady Aracnhe . I knew what it meant . It had to be her daughter laying in the bed .


	5. Chapter 5, Ready

Zenya's POV

School was let out and I headed out. I met up with Circe. " I hate acting sweet and harmless , when does the plan go into action?" Circe said. " Aracnhe said not yet" I say.

Once we get into the forest we change into animals and flew up to the tree Aracnhe told us to meet in. We meet a spider there. It transformed. Then , there was Lady Aracnhe sitting on the branch. We transformed too. Lady Aracnhe handed me some pills. " These are for Jewel and the boy , the pills help Jewel's black soul grow , and the pills make Jett send off a vibe that also makes Jewel soul grow , and make him fully under my control". I take the pills and pocket them. She then turns to Circe. " Tomorrow , I am going to be in your pocket. That day I want you to find the secret tunnels under the school. They are part of the plan". Circe nodded.

Brielle's POV

My mind was in the book I read so much, that I jumped when Jewel groaned. I close my book and walk over to her. " Jewel, are you alright?" I ask. She nods her head. " was it …. Her?" I ask. She nods again. " I did it" she said. I was confused, " did what?". She pointed to her chest, " used the dark soul".

~ Next Day, Circe's POV~

I walked up the steps with my "friends". The spider in my pocket moved. It felt weird. I knew what I must do.

Zenya's POV

" you need to leave now" I told Kisa and Brielle. They nodded and left. I then took out the pills. " I don't recognize those" Jewel said. I put on a fake smile, " of course you don't sweetie, your not a nurse". She looks a little unsure but takes it anyway. " how will this pill help us?" Jett asked. Stupid kids. Always curious." It will help you stop bleeding" I say. He hesitates then takes it. " can I have a drink of water?" Jewel asks." me too" Jett says. I turn around and walk to the sink and get two cups. It is hard trying not to smile. I drop three pills in the water. They dissolved quickly. It still looked like water. I gave them the cups. Jewel and Jett drank all the water. I smiled.

Circe's POV

I walked around the bottom floor. This place is easy to get lost in. Then , I saw a door with chains all around it. I snapped my fingers and the chains broke.

Crona's POV

I woke up with a start. I felt the presence of a witch. I hugged my pillow and went deeper in the corner. I had to tell Maka. I pulled out my phone and called her. " hello, Maka's phone, who is this?" came a voice from the phone. I winced. I still didn't know how to deal with phones. " Crona, and who is this?" I told the phone. " Soul" the phone answered. " soul , I sense a witches presence" I say. " well I'm sure your imagining it". Then I heard a ringing and I knew he hanged up. I might have imagined it after all.

Circe's POV

When I reached the bottom step , the spider crawled out of my pocket. " close and lock the door, Circe" Lady Aracnhe said. I snapped my fingers again and the door closed and the chains went around it. Lady Aracnhe transformed back into a human. She then muttered some things and then she said , " it is ready, get all of the witches".


	6. Chapter 6, The Battle 1

Maka's POV

Jewel and Jett walked into the class. Their meisters jumped up from their seats and ran to them. " Jewel" Brielle cried. " Jett" Kisa cried. They hugged. " okay , now time to start class" Stein said, interrupting them. They went back to their seats.

I looked at Jewel and Jett's souls. They seemed unstable. Little shaky. I shrugged it off. They were probably just a little scared from the attack.

I then saw their scars. Running down Jewel's neck down her arm was a scar that was stitched by Stein. Jett had a scar too, but his was on his leg. I started counting their scars when…

BOOM!

Stein stopped talking and then the speaker turned on. "The DWMA is under attack by witches!" Spirit's voice said. There was a bunch of gasps and I jumped to my feet.

Before I could move I transported. What is going on? My feet hit the ground and I looked around. I heard a bunch of thuds around me. I looked and saw all of the new students next to me including Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. I realized that these were all the people surrounding me when I got teleported.

" Soul Release!" I heard someone say in the distance. I then felt the presence of a witch somewhere in the school. One soul, two, three, they kept multiplying. " I think that there are 8 witches" I say. I then here, " Lock". I sighed, " They locked everybody else in the school , above ground, and I am guessing we are underground" I say. " You are correct" a voice said. I turned around. A bear with three legs came up.

"Werlog!" Christov and Jessica said. " who?" I asked. " Werlog is my enemy" Christov said. The bear transformed into a human. The human form was missing a arm. Werlog is probably 6'4. " Hey, Christov" Werlog said. "Jessica transform" Christov said. Jessica transformed and so did the other weapons.

Uriel stepped up, " I will fight with you". Christov nodded. " You guys go up ahead! We will deal with this one!" Uriel said. Everyone did as they were told. Surprisingly, Werlog didn't fight back. Everyone passed.

I heard the battle start behind me. I wished Christov, Jessica, Uriel, and Kaguya luck.

I stopped. Then next witch was ahead. " Hearts!" Alice yelled. Hearts had long crimson hair with red eyes. " She looks kind of nice" Black Star said. " Ya , but if she gets angered she will cut off your head" Alice said , annoyed at Black Star's stupidity. " We will join you!" Megan said. The wheel with spikes at the end of the scythe spun. " Good luck" I say. We all run off and Hearts doesn't attack anyone.

I kept on running till we reached the next witch. " Scorpio!" Rain yelled. All the boys started getting nose bleeds. I face palmed. Scorpio was wearing no shirt, just a jacket that wasn't zipped up. " Get a grip" I shouted. " We will join you sense we are girls" Lacy said. She walked forward. " come on!" I shouted. Everyone ran forward.

We kept running till we reached the next witch. " Circe!" Alex yelled. " finally" she said. Then I realized it. Some of the new student's witch enemies were here. " Rimu, do you have a witch enemy?" I ask. " ya, why?" she says. I gritted my teeth. " You guys go on ahead!" Alex said. " I will stay and help you!" Black Star said, " you won't die with me around!". Alex laughed. Rimu, Gaku, Jewel, Brielle , Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, and I were the only ones left. Soul, and I were the only ones left.

" Who is your enemy?" I asked Rimu. " Zenya, a tall witch with dark hair" Rimu said. I turn to Kisa, " What about you?". She nods," Amaya , a with a demon tail and a red eye". Really? What is up with a demon tail? " What about you Brielle?" I ask. "Aracnhe…" I interrupt her, " I know her….." I say. Brielle nods. " Guys…." Jewel begins, but is interrupted by me suddenly stopping. Next witch.

" Zenya!" Rimu shouted, which was unusual for she was usually quiet. " I will help you defeat Zenya!" Kid says, stepping forward. " Let's go!" Patty cheers. " come on!" I tell Kisa and Brielle. We run along.

" Kisa, I think we will see Amaya" I say. " Why do you think that?" she asks. "Have you noticed everyone enemies were here?". She then nods, " I get it".

I then feel a smash under my feet. I stop and lift my foot. I had stepped on a spider. " Aracnhe" I say. " You have guessed right!" a voice says. I look up. Sitting on a throne is Lady Aracnhe and another witch. " Amaya!" Kisa shouts. The other witch laughs," I am here". Kisa grits her teeth.

"Let the battle begin!"


	7. Chapter 7, The Battle 2

Cristov's POV

Werlog lunged at Jessica. Jessica dodged easily. " that all you got?". Uriel slashed Kaguya at Werlog. Dodged . " Come on! Or is little Uriel a little weakling?" Werlog laughs. " Don't listen to him!" Uriel says. I nod.

"Giant Claw!" Werlog shouts. He does a scratching movement with his hands and a giant paw with claws shot out o his hand. Jessica dodged and it skimmed Uriel's arm. "You okay?" I ask her. She nods.

" Double Claw!" Werlog shouts. He does the scratching movement again but with two hands. Two giant paws come out and Jessica leaps out of the way. It scratched her arm and she was bleeding. But Uriel got worse. The paws seemed to surround her and there was no way to go. She jumped up, but the claws got her legs. There were to long scratches that were bleeding going down her leg. " Uriel!" I shout. " I'm fine!" She shouts back. She stands up, she had to use Kaguya to help her up.

Alice's POV

Megan stuck Alice up in the air and Lightning came out of nowhere and struck the metal. The wheel spun rapidly. " Lets go!" I shout.

"Card Army, Level 1!" Hearts said. She stretched at her arms forward, and clapped her hands together. A card army came out of her fingertips. The cards are 5 ft. tall. They all had hearts on them and had red metal swords. I swung Chesire hard at them , I knocked three down. Megan swung her sycthe, it hit a card and then the wheel went shooting off and chopped 9 cards in half. " Nice" I tell her. She shrugs.

" Card Army, Level 10!" Hearts shouts. She does the same movement again. 10 feet tall cards some out of her finger tips. They have Butcher knifes this time and have red hearts on them. I noticed blood stains on them. They charged at us. They kept amerging from her fingers. I was barley missing the attacks. "AGHHHHHHH!". Megan. I looked at her. It was basically slow-mo. The butcher knife going across her stomach. The blood spalttering on the card. " MEGAN!".

Rain's POV

"Who are you?" Scorpio asks Lacy. " Lacy" Lacy mumbles." Guh! A mumbler!" Scorpio whines. Lacy looks at her feet. I swing Ignacio at her and she dodges.

"Sexy Kitties!" Scorpio says. She pertended her hands were paws and did a cute paw swap. A bunch of naked girls with kitten ears came out. One came up to me. I suddenly felt nauseous. "so cute!" I said. But I didn't tell myself to say that, it just came out of my mouth. I then felt my conscious slipping away from me.

THUMP!

Lacy had whacked my back. " Thanks!" I tell her. She nods. The kitties go away.

" Love stinger,1" Scorpio says. A scorpion tail comes from her butt, instead of ovals on the tail it was hearts. We easily dodged.

" Love Stinger, 10" 10 stingers come out. I had to do a bunch of flips and turns to dodge them but I did. One skimmed Lacy. Scorpio then aimed them all at Lacy. " Lacy!" I cried. I ran as fast as I could.

My hands shoved Lacy hard. I pushed her away from the stingers. Then I felt it. One had hit my legs, all the way through. It had a good hold on me. It then tossed me into the air. " Rain!" I heard Lacy cry.

Alex's POV

" My this guy is a idiot" Circe said, pointing at Black Star. I nod. " I am a god!" he says. I laugh. Circe attacked us when our guard was down.

" Beak Jab!" Circe shouted. She made a triangle with her fingers and a bunch of sharp knife looking thinks came flying at us. We dodged isn't done yet though.

" Scarecrow Army, 10!" A bunch of scarecrows come out. They are really creepy. They have mad smiles on their faces and are 8 feet tall. There were blades on the end of there slick arms. They swung at me and I dodged. They kept imerging from her fingertips though and I am soon surrounded. " Alice!" Cheshire cries. But he doesn't transform fast enough. Then someone jumps in front of the blade. " Black Star!" I yell. " I told you, you wouldn't get hurt!" he said.

Rimu's POV

"What animal is Zenya?" Kid asks. " How about you wait a sec and you might figure it out" Zenya said rudely.

" Feather knifes!" A bunch of white feathers that were basically knifes shot from her fingertips. I swung Gaku around, braking all the feathers. " Dove" Kid muttered.

" Dark Angel!" She multiplied into 8 different dark angels. All the dark angels had spears. They charged at us. More kept coming. I was able to avoid most of the attacks. So did Kid. " You alright?" he asked. I nodded. My right leg suddenly felt weak. I looked dwon and saw A gash going down my leg. I felt the pain go through me.

Kisa's POV

" I have and advantage you know" Lady Arachne said. " No, we have the advantage" I say. She laughs," you will see".

She snaps her fingers. I hear a grunt of pain and a thud. Jewel had transformed back and was on the ground. Jett changed back too. " Jett, what are you doing?" I asked. He just looked staright ahead. Something was different. His eyes were red. " Jett?". He walked up to Lady Arachne, bowed, and kissed her hand. My face burned.

" Jewel get up" Lady Arachne said. Jewel grunted again, but she got up. " come here" She said. Another grunt, Jewel walked up. " can't you see it is hurting her!" Brielle yelled. Lady Arachne stood up and slapped Jewel across the face. Jewel's eyes flickered red. I heard Maka gasp. " Her soul is ….. Changing".

" Jett , transform " Lady Arachne ordered. He obeyed. Jewel caught him. " Now you see how we have the advantage" she said.

She had used our own teamates against us. Smart. " She is a witch" Maka said behind me," But I didn't see it before". Lady Arachne laughs. " That is cause it is hidden inside of her, luckily I learned how to get it out, …. Anger". I then remembered something. " No….." I muttered. It was impossible. " Why?" Maka said. Maka and I said it at the same time, " The grand witch's daughter".


	8. Chapter 8, The Battle 3

Uriel's POV

"Come on, Uriel" Kaguya said. " I am weak" I say. I am starting to feel nauseas. "I will give you power!" Kaguya cries. I nod. " Lets go, Soul resonance!". Kaguya starts glowing. " Lets go Soul resonance!" Jessica says. The glaive became bigger. The spear part was bigger.

Something was different. When the light went away ,I gasped. I had a different level. Kaguya had turned into a magical staff.

" 4 Claws!" Werlog shouted. Claws came out of her hands. I screamed as ones claw came down on me. Then it stopped midair. I looked up and saw that it was a force field. There was one around Jessica too.

" Give her power" I say, pointing the staff at Jessica. Suddenly, Christov became 2 times larger.

" Ready?", I ask. Jessica nods. I take the force field away. The claw starts coming down again and we dodge. Suddenly, cards come flying out of the staff at the claws. They slice through them. Once there is a giant whole in one , I stab it with the end of my staff. It dies Immediately.

Jessica runs up to one and slices it in half. She keeps chopping away and so do I. We eventually defeat them all , and only Werlog is left.

" 5 claws…." Werlog begins but Christov cuts his hands off. " OY!" he shouted. Kaguya transformed into a knife and me and Christov slice him in the heart at the same time. His soul hung in midair. We fist bumped.

Alice's POV

Megan fell to the ground. " Ally, don't change back, you will get killed" I say, still fighting them off. She did what she was told.

All the cards were coming at me. I kept dodging and blocking. Suddenly, Cheshire got knocked out of my hands. I looked up. The card swung at me. He swung the knife. It didn't hit me though. It hit Cheshire. "Cheshire!" I cried. He fell to the ground. I couldn't help him though. The cards were still attacking.

I ran up to Ally and picked her up. " What are you doing?" she asked me. "Fighting" I reply. Because are souls weren't in sync I got a shock every 5 seconds. I dodged and blocked them all.

Hearts stopped and smiled, " How about level 20?" she asked. My eyes widened. I couldn't take on level 20, not like this. She then walked over to Cheshire, " His sacrifice will just be a waste" she kicked him. " Leave him alone!" I shout. I run over to her and knock her down.

" How dare you!" She yells. " Card Army level 20!" She shouts. 20 feet tall metal cards come at me. " I can't do it" I say. " Think!" Ally cries. I get a shock and that is when I get a idea.

"You can summon lightning, right?" I ask her. "yah, why?" she asks me. I raise her in the air and shout, " Lightning!". Nothing comes and I am left standing there like a idiot. "You don't say ' Lightning' you say electric shock!" Ally laughs. " Electric Shock!", a piece of lightning comes out of nowhere and hits the wheel. I point the wheel at a metal card and the lightning goes to it. I run and kick the metal card. The metal card bumps into another and another. The lightning then hit's the clump and they all get electrocuted and die. Fried.

I then turn to Hearts. " Card Army…" She begins but I send the wheel flying and it cuts off her hands. " For Cheshire and Megan" I say, then off with her head.

Lacy's POV

The stinger lifted her in the air by her legs. It then tossed her in the air at the same time detracting the stinger from her leg. Rain flipped a few times. " Rain!" Ignacio cried, but he didn't turn back, he would die if he did. Rain landed with a thump on the ground with a thud. Scorpio send all of her stingers at Rain. " Nooooo!" I yell. I run , pick Rain up and start running again. The stingers are chasing me. I can't run that fast and they are catching up.

" Lacy…" I hear the voice say. " Oh please not now" I tell it. " I know how you can save Rain" It said. " What is it?" I ask. " I will control you" It said. " No, last time I did it I….., I trailed off. " Remember the good feeling?" The voice said. " I remember guilt" I said. " Just for a second…" It says. I take a deep breath. " Fine" I tell it.

I feel darkness go over me. I start to run faster. I run faster ahead and then drop Rain down. " What are you doing?" I ask the voice. " You will see" It says. I turn back around and swing Katana around, hard. I destroy all of the stingers. " That all you got?" I ask, too sweet.

I suddenly feel my sanity slipping away from me. Right when it feels like I am going to go insane the voice goes away. " What?" I say out loud. " You can't say yes to the voice" Katana said. She was the one that saved me. " I needed to save Rain" I say. " Just don't do it again" Katana says. " I know" I say.

I hear Rain grunt. I look over at her and see her sitting up. I go over to her, "you alright" I ask. She nods. " You can't get up but..", I pick up Ignacio and hand him to her, " You can defend your self". She nods.

" Love Stinger 20!" She yelled. 20 stingers came at me. " Get Ready!" I shout to Rain. I then notice something. The stingers were coming from there source. So if I run through the middle fast enough I can stab her in the heart. I make my feet run faster and close my eyes. I then feel a stinger hit my hand and Katana flies away. I slow for a second and the stingers close in on me. Right when one is going to hit me in the heart, I shut my eyes. But the stinger doesn't come. I open my eyes and see Rain cutting stinger after singer off. " Follow me!" She yells. I do.

Stingers skim my back. Right when we are about to reach Scorpio a stinger comes out of nowhere and hits Rain. It doesn't go through her but it knocks her over. " Rain!" I shout. " Keep going!" I hear her say. I do.

Katana comes flying to me. " I had to transform then twirl myself then transform to get here" she said. I nod. I close my eyes and point the sword forward. It hits something hard. I open my eyes then close them again. Too much gore. The sword had gone through Scorpio right through the chest and she was coughing up blood.

Alex's POV

Black Star tumbled to the ground. " You're an idiot!" I cry. He jumps back up. "Black Star, you alright?" I ask. " Of course I am, a god like me doesn't lose that easy!" Black Star yells. I sigh.

"Scarecrow Army, 20!" 15 feet tall scarecrows with knifes instead of hands that go down to the ground come out. I used Bronze to dodge and defend myself. Black Star just sliced through them. This made Circe angry.

"Scarecrow Army 30!" Circe shouted. 30 feet tall scare crows with 20 feet long extra sharp knifes instead of hands came out. " This sucks!" I shout. I swing at one and it doesn't even leave a scratch. After hitting its arm 30 times, I finally cut it off. This is taking to long. I can tell Black star is getting exhausted too.

"AGHHHHHH!" One scarecrow had stabbed me in the leg. I tumble to the ground. Black Star started defending me, but I knew he couldn't hold long. " Don't let that little scratch make us lose!" he said. I start trying to get up. " Be strong, the amazing Black Star wouldn't have teamed up with you if he thought you were weak!" he said. This shocked me. He thought I was strong. I got up and started helping him. " Cause a distraction" he whispered in my ear. I nod.

I jump into the air and bounced off a scarecrows head, making it knock to the ground. I bounced on heads all the way to Circe. She sees me and smiles. She points her fingers at me and scarecrows fly at me. I do a back flip and land behind Circe. She turns to face me.

"Speed Star!". Black Star starts going really fast. He easily dodges the scarecrows and comes at Circe. Circe is about to attack him but I kick her hard. I then back away as Black Star comes.

Black Star starts making a tornado around Circe as fast as he could. Circe was flung around. "Al, you need to help him" ,Bronze said. I nodded. But before I could do anything I heard, " AGHHH!". No. " Black Star!" I yell. Circe had a blade through him. She laughed. I grinded my teeth.

"You really thought that would work?". She tossed him aside. Black Star had lost a lot of blood now. I gripped Bronze tighter.

"Lets go! Soul resonance!" I yelled. Bronze and I started getting energy.

Circe walked over to Tsubaki and picked her up. "Stop…" she begun nut Circe sent a shock through her," Do what I say!". Black Star flinched at this. "No!' Tsubaki shouted. " Or else I will kill your friend!" She said, pointing at Black Star. "Fine!" She wailed. " Enchanted sword resonance!" Circe said. Tsubaki became the enchanted sword and they started gaining power too.

Bronze became bigger and the battle started.

I swung at Circe but she dodged. Are too weapons clashed and she pushed me backwards. Since she was a witch, she was stronger. I fell to the floor. Circe snapped her fingers and feathers covered me.

Suddenly, a knife went through the feathers and went through my shoulder. I bit my lip to keep quiet. " dead" Circe announced. I heard Tsubaki gasp. The feathers started moving away. I then realized my chance. I jumped up and swung Bronze at Circe. She deflects it with Tsubaki. "Close!" Bronze says.

Because of my shoulder, I can't move that arm. I am at an even bigger disadvantage.

Bronze is still in resonance with me. I then get a idea. I toss Bronze in the air and Circe takes a glance at it. But that is all I need.

I start running. Circe glances back at me. "Al! What are you doing!" Bronze yells. He transforms back. I am almost to Circe but I am about to be attacked when I yell," NOW!". Bronze transforms and comes flying to me. I grab him and use him to push me out of the way from the attack and then I jump on top of Circe and stab Bronze right through her head. U hear Black Star let out a faint, " Yahhoooooo".

Kid's POV

" You okay?" I asked Rimu. He nodded. " Dark angel, level 10!" Zenya said. She multiplied into 24 different dark angels. They all had swords that looked like the enchanted sword.

12 of them came to me. It took 8 shots to defeat each one but I did. Rimu was able to defend himself too. Us being alive got Zenya angry.

"Dark Angel, Level 15" 48 came out. 24 for me and 24 for Rimu. It took more shots this time just to defeat them. " Liz , Patty, you alright?" I ask. " Yep" they answer. I then noticed that they all had one fingernail painted. Only one. " YOU'RE GARBAGE!" I yelled. I shoot at them frantically. I take out 18 of them. 5 more are left standing. I elbow one and shoot it in the head. One of them jumps on me and I feel a nosebleed coming up. I shake her off and shoot her in the mouth. 3 left.

I kill the rest and help Rimu with the rest of his. Circe is fired up. " Dark Angel Level 20!" . 60 angels came out and 30 came at me. " I shot one 20 times before I killed it.

Suddenly, they all slashed at me at the same time. There was a flash of light. No pain comes. But I hear a scream. Not mine. Liz and Patty's scream.

"LIZ! PATTY!" I yell. They fall to the ground. They were holding hands. There were big gashes in there stomachs. " Rimu! I need help!" I yell as I dodge more attacks. "I can't! They are gaining on me!" he shouted back. I then realized something. We were going to die. I heard Circe laugh. No. I am not going to let her win. I shake Liz and Patty. "Get up!" I cry. Liz lifts her hand and moves a hair on my head. " Now it is symmetrical" she says. Then her arm falls to the ground. I then lean down and kiss her right on the lips. I can feel her getting colder. When I release, her eyes are opened." Kid…" she says. " We need to keep going" I say. She nods. I pull her up and she transforms.

" What about Patty?" she asks. I flick her on the forehead. "Hey! What was that for?!" Patty said jumping up and glaring at me. She transformed and I caught her. " I am good Rimu, how about soul resonance?". " Okay!" he yelled back. " Lets go soul resonance!" I yelled. We gained up energy and then Liz and Patty transformed into bigger guns. We got more energy then shot at the angels. We blew them all up and Rimu had cut them all in half.

" Dark…" Circe begun. I threw in the air and she transformed back and jumped on her. I got Patty and I shot Circe while Rimu sliced through her.

Maka's POV

" Wrong!" Lady Aracnhe yelled. " But-t-t Jewel fits the description of her daughter so much!" I say. " I was the one who born her!" Lady Aracnhe said. " But-" I begun but Aracnhe interrupted me. " I born Jewel but she was born sick, none of my magic could save her, so I took her to the grand witch. The grand witch saved her by putting part of her soul in her. But as payment I had to giver her to her. So you see I am her real mom!" Aracnhe said. I gaped. " Jewel….." I trailed off.

" Let us battle!" Lady Aracnhe said. Jewel immediately started attacking me. " Jewel remember me!" I say. It might have been my imagination but I think she nodded her head. She kept attacking me though.

Brielle and Kisa stood there helplessly. " Think!" I yell to them. Brielle takes off a necklace. I stare at her in disbelief. Seriously? Then I sat that there was a point at the end of it. That's the best she could think of?

Jewel knocks me off my feet. She muttered something and a wall popped out of nowhere and I slammed into it. A tornado of colors then scooped me up and it popped me out of the top and I went flying and hit another wall. " Maka!" Brielle and Kisa cried.

Jewel transported right in front of me. Jett was one inch from my inch when Jewel suddenly stopped. She was shaking. "Do it!" Lady Aracnhe yelled. But Jewel stalled long enough though. I dodged out of the way. I heard Jewel grunt in relief us her arm hit the wall.

I understood now. The reason why her soul was dark was because the grand witches soul was mixed with hers. That part of her soul tells her to do evil when activated, she can't fight against it, or not that well.

"I have and idea…. Come here Jewel" Aracnhe said. Jewel walked up to her. " I think you should take his energy to help you kill them" she pointed at Jett at 'his' and then at 'them' pointed to Kisa, Brielle, Maka, and Soul. "No!" Kisa wailed. "Jewel don't do it!" Brielle said. " No…" Jewel muttered. Jewel got another slap." Do it!" . Jewel reached towards Jett, her arm shaking. "No!" everyone yelled. Jewel got another slap. Tears streamed down Jewel's face. Jett had transformed back and was on his knees, waiting. I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran up there and kicked Jewel away from Jett. Jewel hit the ground. "Mom! I don't want to do it!" she cried. " Get up you stupid child and kill them!" Aracnhe yelled. Jewel immediately got up. " Do it !" Aracnhe said. She turned to me. " I am sorry" she said.

Before she did anything I felt a rush of sadness. Jewel's soul. " Soul, I think we should do this Crona style" I say. "Again?" he asked. I nodded. " Next attack" I say. That comes soon.

Jewel charges at me and knocks me to the ground. " Now" I mutter to Soul. I sit there and feel it come over me.

Jewel walks over to me. " Time to die" she said , getting ready for a spell. Before she can do so a smile crosses my face. "ohhhhhhh!" I say, " But it is not my time, it is yours!". I laugh madly. Jewel's expression doesn't change though. She tosses me into the air and I do a back flip, " That was fun!" I say.

Meanwhile, my mind is trying to find Jewel's soul. I find my soul first and then soul's. It takes awhile but I find Jewel's.

Her soul is in layers. The top layer is happy and joyful, just like she was in the classroom. Her second layer is huge and it is filled with sadness. The core is a mix between the happy and the grand witches soul. The happy part in it is the part that fights against it.

I touch it and got wrapped into the memories.

"Jewel! Stop crying! You need to use what I gave you to help me!" The grand witch shouted. She was in her usual robe thing covering her face. Jewel looked like she was just 11 and she was sitting on the floor crying.

"Mom!" Jewel shouted fiercely, changing from sad to angry, " I am not going to destroy the peace we have! I don't want to destroy the DWMA!". This shocked me. "Shut up before you say something even more stupider! You will destroy the DWMA!". Jewel stood up, " NO!" she shouted. " Excuse me?!" The grand witch shouted. " You heard me! No! N-O, NO!" Jewel answered.

The grand witch clapped her hands together and Jewel started choking. " Never talk to me like that! You are lucky I am not killing you!" The grand witch shouted. Jewel stopped choking and then she went flying across the room. She slammed into the wall. Then the grand witch pulled out a whip and hit Jewel over and over.

Suddenly, Jewel got the whip. Everything was silent. Then she turned her face up and you could see a mad smile on her face. " No mom… No". The grand witch went flying. " I will not attack the DWMA and neither will you!" Jewel said. " I am stronger than you , I can do what I want!" The grand witch said. " Yes, but you never learned this spell" Jewel said. Suddenly, a charm went around the grand witch. " What is this!" she said. " This charm will make sure that you never ever attack the DWMA!" Jewel said. She then got up and left the room. The image disappeared.

I stood there stunned. I learned that they didn't attack cause they weren't strong enough. I now know that it was Jewel who stopped them. Who saved us.

I then saw the ocean-less beach. Exactly where Crona was. A younger version of Jewel stood there. There were two of her. One of them sad and the other happy. Her personalities. There was another person there. It couldn't be. No it was. It was a younger grand witch.

I turned younger and walked over to them. The grand witch immediately stood up. "I need to get rid of you" I say. It laughs, " I f you do, she will die". I nod, " I know, but can she live without you?" . She sighs, " If I knew that I wouldn't be here, would I?" she said.

Jewel and the other Jewel just looked at me. " We can live without her" one of them said. I looked at her, " How?". She stood up and walked over to me, " The grand witches soul keeps us alive cause it gives us energy, the sickness drained all of are energy. We just need to go get rid of the sickness". " How?" I asked. Jewel pointed to her chest, "Love" . I looked at her confused, " Love?". She nodded. " We never had love, All we had was hatred, the sickness is common around witches cause witches are full of hatred. Especially Lady Aracnhe. Her hatred went into Jewel and gave her the sickness". It all made sense.

"If you give us love the grand witch inside her will disappear" The younger Jewel said. " Did Jewel ever love somebody?" I asked. Jewel grabbed my hand and led me through the beach. We reached one spot and written in the sand said ' Here lies Teddy Bear'. I look down at it. " A teddy bear…..". Jewel nodded. "We thought he died but he lives in our mind and heart forever". She started digging and eventually found the teddy bear. It was worn out , but it still looked okay. She handed it to me. I took it. " I have to go" I say.

Meanwhile, I go flying and hit a wall. But I never stop laughing madly. That's when I come back. I stop laughing and stand up. I dust myself off and say, " I'm back!". Brielle and Kisa who both have some scratches just stand there with their mouths opened. Soul laughed.

"Maka, I thought you were suppose to take the bad out of her" Soul asked. " I didn't do that but I know how to" I answer him. " What is with the stuffed animal?" he asked. " It will help us win" I say. He begins to say something then just laughs, " okay".

Jewel froze when she saw the Teddy bear. "Teddy…." she said. Lady Aracnhe stood up, " I thought I blew that to bits!". She then faced Jewel, " Kill it!". Jewel stared at it. Then tears filled her eyes. She fell to the floor crying. " Get up you useless brat!" Lady Aracnhe shouted. I threw the teddy Bear to her. She caught it and hugged it tightly.

Suddenly, Jewel started glowing. Then a purple soul came out of her. " The grand witch…" she said. I nodded. " f-f-free?" she said. I nodded. She ran up to me and hugged me. Still sobbing tears of joy.

"That is it?' Soul asked me. " Not yet" I say. I look up at Jett, Aracnhe, and Amaya. " Jewel you think you can fight?" I ask. She stops crying. "Revenge" she says. I understand.

Jewel transforms. " What about me?" Kisa asks. " Prepare to get Jett" I answer She nods.

Lady Aracnhe and Amaya stand up and prepare. We do too.

"Multiply!" Amaya said. She multiplied and surrounded us. " Claw!" she said. Claws came out of her hand and she started scratching at us. I blocked and defended us well as I could. The claws became bigger and it was getting harder and harder.

Jett had joined the battle. He was swinging at Brielle. Brielle had to dodge him and Amaya. But it wasn't her that got hurt, it was Kisa.

The claw went all the way through Kisa's stomach. Amaya pulled her claw out. I saw Jett's eyes turn from red to his usual smokey gray eyes, "KISA!" ,he cried. He ran to her. He protected her from anymore harm.

One of the Amayas came and pushed me into the wall. "Web Weave" Aracnhe said behind her fan. I got attached to the wall by her weave going through me. The Amaya swung at me over and over. I couldn't defend myself. " AUGHHHHH!" I yelled. I had one cut across my stomach, deep. One all the way down my arm, another all the way down my leg. " Maka!" Soul yells. Before he transforms I toss him away. He is not getting hurt. A slash all the way across my face. There is no part on my body that doesn't have blood on it.

Soul transforms and comes running. But is too late. I black out.

Brielle's POV

We were losing, badly. Maka, almost dead. Soul, fine. Jett, a few scratches. Kisa, big gash. Jewel, emotion mix. Me, Fine. For all I knew Maka was dead.

Jett was starting to get beaten up bad. With no meister it was hard. " AGHHHH!" He yelled. He fell to the ground next to Kisa and they still started beating him up. I ran and started defending him.

Tired. Exhausted. I couldn't go on. I was wearing out. Getting slower. I was starting to get cuts. I fell to the ground. Before everything went black I saw one of the Amayas come at me. It was about to claw me when Jewel jumped in front of me. Then it went black.

Jewel's POV

Heck no ,I'm not going to lose. I got right back up. The blood ran down my leg. My friends laid in a pile next to me.

" Why don't you just give up?" Aracnhe said. "Never!" I yell. "Soul!" I yell. No response. I am truly alone. A bunch of feelings bundle inside me and my blades just shoot out everywhere. They hit the Amayas.

"Noooooo!" I cry. "It is over" , Lady Aracnhe said. She walked past the Amayas ( there were only 10 left now) and to me. "You lost" She says then stabs me in the heart.

**To be continued….**


	9. Chapter 9, The Battle 4

Rimu's POV

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!". I look at Kid. We are both thinking the same thing. Jewel.

Liz and Patty woke up from the screaming. "What was that?" Liz asked. We didn't responded. " Guys…." she said. " It was Jewel" I said. Liz clapped her hand over her mouth and Patty started crying.

I heard running coming are way. I looked up and saw Alex and Bronze. "Was that you guys?" they asked. I shook my head., " We could hear it perfectly, it was Jewel". Alex got tears in her eyes. "How is Black Star and Tsubaki?" I asked. "Black Star is really injured but is going to live" Alex replied.

I hear more footsteps. It is Lacy, Katana, Rain, and Ignacio. Rain had bandages everywhere on her leg. Lacy has a bunch of bandages on her back. Otherwise they are unharmed. "Who made that scream?" they asked. " Jewel" I answer.

A few minutes past and Jessica, Christov, Uriel, and Kaguya walk up. Uriel has bandages on her legs. " Where is Megan, Ally, Alice, and Cheshire?" I asked them " We passed them while we were heading towards the scream. Megan and Cheshire got hurt pretty bad so they decided to stay back." Uriel said.

" This is everybody coming so lets go!" Kid says standing up. We start heading down. A laugh suddenly echoes through the hall. "Aracnhe!" Kid says. We keep heading down the hall and then a horror meets are eyes.

Jewel, Maka, Kisa, Soul, Brielle, and Jett are all being hanged on a wall by there hands. Jewel has a knife in her chest, Maka had huge gashes everywhere and is covered in blood, Soul is still alive and he is yelling out in pain, Brielle looks fine except a few cuts, Jett has a lot of cuts but not us bad as Maka, and Kisa had a hole in her stomach.

Bunch of us screamed and Lacy covered her eyes. I noticed that there were 8 of the same witch. One of them was just sitting there with a fan.

The witches were throwing knifes at them. On of them hit Soul's foot. "Arghhhh!" He yelled. That's when we attacked.

Alex's POV

We charged at them. Instantly, the witch multiplied herself into 30 and surrounded us. Bronze transformed and I dodged and blocked there attacks.

I see one of the witches go up to the witch with the fan, I can make out her words, " There are too many of them ,Aracnhe" The witch said. " Fine, I will help you" Aracnhe said.

Suddenly, A witch runs up to Kid and knocks him into a wall. "Web weave" Aracnhe said. He was stuck. A bunch of the witches started attacking him. I ran to help him. I was able to keep him from further harm.

"Use a spell" Aracnhe told the witch. She nodded. "Wolf pack charge!" she yelled. 50 wolves came out of her fingertips and attacked us. One of the wolves jumped on me and knocked me down. Luckily, Kid broke out of the weave. He knocked it off of me.

"Aracnhe, I am weakening", The witch said to Lady Aracnhe. "Get stronger! Get angry!" Aracnhe yelled at her. Aracnhe threw a gem at her. "It will power you up" She said. "These are very rare", The other witch said.

The witch put the gem to her chest," Wolf pack, Level 50!" she shouted. 1,000 wolves came out of her fingertips. Kid and I joined the rest of are group.

I fought them off but they were too fast. A wolf was about to snap my neck off when I heard,"YAHHHO!". Black Star came out of nowhere and kicked the wolf away from me. "Black Star! What are you doing here!" I said. "You didn't think I was missing this fight, did you?" he replied. "You are and idiot" I said.

The wolves gain on us and soon we backed up so much we run into the wall. Nowhere to run now.

Lacy was the one to fall first. "GUHHHH!" she shouted. She fell to the ground. No one picked her up because if we stopped fighting we would end up like her.

"AGHHHH!" Rain. "AHHHHH!" Rimu. "NOOOO!" I yell. I fight harder. "Get up!" I yell to Rimu, Lacy, and Rain. I glance at them. Rimu has a slash through her stomach. Lacy has a slash on her arm and Rain has a big gash in her stomach. I think Lacy is doing the best so I yell, " Lacy get up!" she grunts and tries to get up while I defend her.

Just when I was about to get a claw through my stomach, the wall rumbled. Suddenly, someone landed in front of me and slashed the wolf. When the person turned around I saw who it was. Brielle. She held Soul in her hand. "Don't just stand there!" she said. I nodded. We got back to fighting.

"What happened?" I ask Brielle. "The same thing that happened to Kid happened to Maka but way worse" Brielle answered. "Jewel?" I asked. "She was the last one standing, Aracnhe finished her…." Brielle trailed off. I looked up at Jewel with the knife in her heart.

" Grow my minions!" The witch yelled. They became 5 feet tall.

"We need to get that gem!" Brielle said. "Don't be stupid! That is too hard!" I say. "I got it from Jewel" she says and shrugs, " But that is the only way to stay alive". I sigh, " Fine".

Brielle starts running and I follow her. I slash at everything nearby. When we finally reach the witch, I have a lot of scratches. The witch has her eyes closed and is absorbing the power. She opens her eyes at are presence. I tackle her and the gem goes flying. Brielle catches it. "Get off me!" she yells. I get blown off. I go flying and hit a wall. "You okay?" I hear Brielle yell. "Yes!" I yell back. I run over to her.

Brielle is holding the gem out. "what are we going to do with it?" I ask. Before she did anything though, the gem shook out of her grip. Suddenly, the wall shook. There was the sound of two thuds and I turned my head and saw two people standing up. When they turned around I gasped. Knife still in her heart was Jewel, and blood dripping everywhere was Maka. "But…" I began but Jewel interrupted me, " The gems power is creating energy in us". I nodded.

Soul transformed back and ran over to Maka. "Maka!" he cried. "transform" she said. He nodded. There was a flash and Soul was in Maka's hands. Another flash ,and Jewel was in my hands. On the top of Jewel as a scythe was a the same blade from the knife stabbed into her. It still had her blood on it.

Brielle's POV

Since Amaya didn't have the gem, the wolves shrunk and most of them disappeared. "Noooo!" Amaya cried.

Lady Aracnhe stands up," I thought you were dead!", she says. Jewel laughs, "You and I both know that that gem is really powerful".

Jewel transforms back and throws the gem near Kisa and Jett open their eyes. They break down from the wall and land next to me. "How am I alive?" Kisa asked. Jewel held up the gem, " This gem has enough energy to heal us, or make us feel better at least".

There was a flash of light and Jett landed in Kisa's hands. Jewel transformed as well. "Soul Resonance, Enchanted sword mode!" Black Star yelled. Tsubaki became the enchanted sword.

There were a couple of grunts and Rimu, Lacy, and Rain stood up. "The gem affects them, too" Jewel says. " Part 2 of the battle starts now!" Jewel shouts.

A sound of metal hitting metal went through the hall. As the battle begun.

" Multiply!" Amaya yells. She multiplied into 10 versions of herself. "Multiply More!" Aracnhe yells at her. "I can't!" She yells. We wipe them out fast and our about to beat the original Amaya when Aracnhe jumps down. "Web Net!" A web shoots out of her hand and around us knocking us over. "Electric!". The weave started electrocuting us.

"Amaya, get the gem, take the girl!" I hear Aracnhe say. "NOOO!" Jewel yells. She throws off the web and runs to Amaya. She stabbed her in the heart. First Amaya looked stunned, then smiled. Her body went still.

Aracnhe was the first to react. "You stupid child!" she yelled. She knocked her into the wall with her fan, " web weave".

She threw another web at us but this time it was individually. "Web weave!" she weaved her nets to the ground. "Jewel!" I cry. I didn't want her getting hurt again.

Aracnhe walked over to Jewel. Her fan was covering her face. "Punishment" she said. "Bring it on!" Jewel yelled. Aracnhe put away her fan and pulled out a whip and started wiping her. Jewel didn't scream or cry at all though. "That all you got!" she said. She broke out of the weave and knocked Aracnhe into the wall. She pulled the weaves off of us.

As I get up the gem falls out of my bag. It only makes a dent. "AGHH!" Lady Aracnhe said. I pick up the gem and drop it and Aracnhe screams again. "So we got to destroy it, simple" Jewel says. "But then you guys will be hurt again!" I say. "I say we do it, who is with me?" Jewel asks. Everyone nods. "She has to die!" Jewel says. She throws it as hard as she can to the ground. It shatters to pieces. Immediately people fall. Except Aracnhe.

"Why haven't you fallen?" I asked. "It was a trick" she told me. Immediately my teeth slammed together. Everybody paid for what they thought was right.

Lacy, Uriel, Alex, and Jessica stand up. "You guys alright?" I ask. They all nod. "Not finished are you?" Aracnhe asked. "Never!" I shout.

Without my weapon I am useless. Tsubaki stands up and walks over to me. "Try using me" she said. I nod. She transforms into her normal form. She is a lot different from Jewel, but she will have to do.

" Spider Army level 30" Aracnhe said behind her fan. 60 spiders that are 4 feet tall come at us. Uriel shoots cards at some of them.

Lady Aracnhe mutters something and then her spiders surround us individually. "Guys!" I yell. They all yell back that they are fine.

" Level 40". The spiders multiplied and became 5 feet tall. " Lets go, Soul resonance!" I say. The others do the same. I say it but it doesn't happen. "Are Soul's aren't in sync enough to do that" Tsubaki told me.

"Guys, they are closing in on me!" Jessica yelled. I noticed that they were closing in on me too. "Hold on guys!" I yell.

"Too easy?" Aracnhe says, "Level 50!". The spiders multiplied even more and became 6 feet tall. I had to jump to avoid pinchers about to insert me.

I saw a glance of Jessica. A spider just pinched her. She remained standing. But then her eyes grew wide and she fell to the floor twitching. "Guys! The spiders are poisonous, Jessica just fell!" I yell. "What!" Alex yells back. I run over to Jessica and start defending her as well.

I jump on one spiders back and stab it. Some of the venom shoots ou. It doesn't hit me though. It hits Tsubaki. "You alright?" I ask. No answer. She suddenly transforms back and falls to the ground. "Tsubaki!". " I'm weaponless!" I shout. There is no answer. "Guys!" I yell. "They have been defeated" Aracnhe said. "No…." I say. "Yes" she says.

" I give you my bravery". I look over at Maka. She has her hand up at me. "I give you my bravery" Black Star says. "I give you my bravery" Tsubaki says next to me. "I give you my bravery" Soul says. " I give you my bravery" Kid says. "I give you my bravery" Liz says. "I give you my bravery" Patty says, the first time being serious. Soon everybody had said it. I felt bravery come through me.

I jumped on a spider and then jumped on another. I jumped spider to spider, heading to Aracnhe. " You dare keep going" she says. "I dare" I reply. I land in front of her. I kick her in the arm and then pull my fist back. "For everyone!" ,I yell. I punch her as hard as I can in the face. First she is stunned then she screams and she disappears, her soul hangs midair.

**~ Sorry it took me so long, I got a small writers block, but I am good and full of ideas now! The battle is over and the students have won, but a lot of them are hurt! Will Maka and Jewel survive? Also I put the bravery thing in there from episode 51. Maka gives Brielle her bravery that she uses to defeat the kishin so that Brielle can defeat Aracnhe. Everyone gives her their courage as well. Hope you enjoy!~ **


	10. Chapter 10, Dead or not?

Kim's POV

Ox kept striking the door with lightning but it didn't work. "Ox, obliviously you can not open it" I say. He sighs and sits down. "If only it would just open" he said.

Suddenly, the chains broke off of it and the doors flew open. My mouth hanged open. I closed my mouth and followed Ox and Kilik through the door.

First we ran into Megan, Ally, Alice, and Cheshire. Megan and Cheshire were hurt badly.

Ally stood up, "Are the doors opened?" she asked. I nodded. " I need to go get nurses for them" she said. She ran off.

"What happened?" I asked. "Witches were waiting for us" Alice said. "I was able to beat my witch enemy with Megan and Jessica beat her witch enemy with Uriel behind us" Alice pointed towards the way they came. "We heard a scream but didn't go check it out cause Megan and Cheshire were hurt, but Jessica, Christov, Uriel, and Kaguya did. I haven't heard from anybody since". I looked farther down the hall. "C'mon lets go" I say. We head farther down the hall.

After a lot of walking we reach everybody else. Terrible, gruesome, no, these words were the first to enter my head.

There was blood everywhere. There was blood on the wall and a puddle of on the ground next to it. Everybody was on the ground blood pouring out of them, except Brielle.

"Brielle! What happened?" I say. She turns her head slowly to us. She is crying. I then notice that she has blood on her fist and that she has a soul in the other hand. She then points to something and I follow her finger. She is pointing at Jewel and Maka. Jewel has a knife in her heart, several scratches, and whip marks on her. Maka has huge cuts everywhere and is covered in blood. "Nurse" Brielle says. I nod and run as fast as I could.

Before I reach the nursery, I run into Ally with two nurses. "We need more nurses, a lot!" I say. I run to the nursery and get us many nurses as I can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brielle's POV

I sit on the chair outside of the nurses office. Jewel and Maka were put in strollers and hurried to the nurses office. The others were still in the hall being looked at. I was already taken cared of. I wasn't allowed to visit Jewel cause she was in surgery. I kept praying that she was going to be alright.

In the chair next to me was Spirit. He was balling his eyes out about Maka. "My baby….".

I decided that I should go help the others heal. I stood up and walked to the what I now call, the hall of horror. I meet up with Ally. "Can I help?" I ask. "I think you should help the others, were fine here" Ally replies. I nod and continue. Eventually I reach the end where a lot of it happened.

"Does anybody need help?" I asked. "I do" I headed over to a nurse who was sitting over Jessica. "I know she got venom in her, but what kind?" the nurse asked. "spider" I answered.

The day went on like that, people asking me what happened. I hated it.

~~A few hours later~~

I sat on the bench next to the basketball court. Everybody was out besides Maka and Jewel. The guys were playing basketball but I could tell their spirits weren't in it. Black Star actually missed a shot. Soul threw the ball the wrong way. And Kid didn't freak out when someone called him a-symmetrical. Even Patty was quiet and was not smiling. Everybody else didn't play.

"Guys, tomorrow we will find out if they are okay" Black Star said. "I hope they are" I say. "Everybody does" Soul says. Everybody nods.

~~Next Day~~

I got up early to visit Jewel. I was allowed this morning and this morning only. I ran to the nursery. "I would like to see Jewel please" I say. The lady nods and points to a curtain. I pull back the curtain and see Jewel.

The shirt she is wearing has blood on it and she is wearing a mask on her face that gives her air. There is a bunch of wires connected to her. "Oh Jewel!" I cry. "What up…", She whispers. "Are you okay?" I say. "Nope, can you tell?….." she whispers. I laugh.

I hear the heart monitor, 'Beep…...Beep…...Beep'. Her heart is beating really slow. Suddenly, a siren comes out of the heart monitor and nurses rush in. I hear, "Her heart has stopped beating!". I gasp.

Soul runs out from behind the other curtains. "What happened" he asked. "Jewel's heart has stopped beating" I say. He pats me on the back. "That happens and sometimes they stay alive" he says. "Sometimes" I say.

"Guys, what is going on?" Maka says from behind the curtain. I got through the curtains to Maka. She has bandages everywhere and a mask just like Jewel's. "Jewel's heart has stopped beating" I say.

Suddenly, a nurse comes up to me and tells me to leave. I nod and go outside the nurses office. I sit down in one of the chairs and Soul sits next to me.

After several hours the door opened. "Maka!" Soul said. They hugged then I hugged her. "How is Jewel?" I ask. "I haven't been able to see her or hear how she is doing" Maka said. "oh…" I say. "It is okay" she said.

"Should we all go get ice cream?" Soul asked. "You guys go without me" I say. "You sure?" Maka asks. I nod. They walk away.

I have 2 reasons why I said no.

1: Cause I wanted to hear the news about Jewel.

2: Cause then Maka and Soul will go on a date alone.

I waited for a long time. I couldn't get myself to think positive thoughts. My mind was mixed up with all the 'what ifs'.

After 10 hours (yah I slept there) a doctor came out. I stood up. "Is Jewel alive" ,I asked. My heart was pounding. Slowly, he shook his head no. My heart skipped a beat, "D-d-d-d-d-dead?". He nodded. I broke out crying. "Her funeral is tomorrow after school". I nodded, " I will be there".

**~I know you are probably heart broken right now but please bare with me till the end~**

~The next day after School, Jewel's funeral, Brielle's POV~

I sat down in the chair marked 'her meister'. There were no chairs marked family. ( you know why). All the chairs were filled.

"We have gathered here today to bury Jewel" Lord Death spoke into the microphone. "She gave her life to save others and beat evil witches, for that, she has a grand memorial, you may now come up and have final looks". I got to go first. I touched her face and looked down into her blue eyes. "Goodbye" I said.

After the funeral, they buried her. Everyone took me out to ice-cream but I didn't feel any better.

**~Bare with me** **, trust me this part will make you feel better!~**

Normal POV

A women glided through the graveyard. She wore a black dress and cape. There were clothespins all over her dress. She had a white hat with a sharp toothed grinned face as a design on it. She glided across the graveyard until she reached the cobblestone that said Jewel Emery on it. She muttered something then the ground started shaking. A hand emerged from the ground. The lady reached down and grabbed it.

**~To be continued...~**

**~Also, I think I am going to make a sequel to this! The Next chapter is going to be in: The New Stduents 2!.~**


End file.
